Brackenstorm
is a golden-brown tabby tom with brown paws and ear tips, a tuft of brown fur at the top of his head, and amber eyes. Family Mother: Flower Father: Tigerfoot Mate: Peacesong Siblings: Blackfire, Darkfeather, Pebblestorm Kits: Pebblekit, Puddlekit Peace Pond :In Peace Pond, he is a young and gullible tom born as a kittypet but became a loner, and then an apprentice of Nightclan. :In the beginnig he'd saved Peacesong from falling off a log and defending her from Mountainpaw who always teased her making Peacesong start to like him. Brackenstorm, then Brackenpaw never realized her feelings and instead, was impressed by an apprentice, Dashingpaw and soon began to have feelings for her, Dashingpaw, however was using him to get Peacesong jealous. :Near the middle, when Rosestar, leader of Nightclan was about to give him his warrior name, it is noted he wasn't very excited. After realizing Dashingpaw never liked him but instead talked to Peacesong on the sky ledge about it. He was nervous when Runningcloud, his foster mother was giving birth to other kits:Pandakit and Bambookit . :After Runningcloud's difficult birth, Dashingpaw pads out of the apprentice's den and tells Brackenstorm that they'd have kits as beautiful as Runningcloud's, Brackenstorm however was slightly annoyed because he doesn't actually love Dashingpaw, but Peacesong. BeachClan :He is first seen as a young and playful warrior on a hunting patrol with Coldshadow and Peacesong. He was really jealous when Peacesong told him she liked Coldshadow. He was always teased by his older brother, Blackfire and his apprentice friend, Billowheart :He brings in two strangers, Hawkstar and Mallowleaf, while on their quest for the lost Clans. He is shown to be friendly and helpful for these trellers from far away. After sharing with them where the other Clans were, he wishes them good luck, and they continue their long journey. :When he was watching Coldshadow and Peacesong together behind a bush, he has distant memories about Dashingpaw, and how they should've been together, he has a couple of flashbacks. :Near the end, he asks Peacesong after she rejects Coldshadow's offer to be together, why she had rejected him and it is noted that Peacesong was slightly amused by his question and replied " Because I'd rather be with you rather than Coldshadow.....................and I barely knew Coldshadow even......................." :It's also noted that Eveningpaw had some feelings for him and was hurt when he chose Peacesong over her. Waterfall... :First seen by Peacesong's side as she is giving birth to their kits: Pebblekit and Puddlekit. :Pebblekit and Puddlekit become apprentices.... :His Brother, Darkfeather was killed. Brackenstorm wasn't aware of that until Blackfire told him. :He then joins Mapleclan meeting up with Pebblestorm, his long lost brother. Maple leaves! :He was first mentioned when he feels teensy bit ignored by Peacesong, but Peacesong doesn't really get him since she doesn't have to take care of him, she was already too busy taking care of their kits. He doesn't do much to help Peacesong take care of the kits. :Yet Pebblepaw nor Puddlepaw are actually mentioned, and they didn't join, either. MythClans :He does not join, but Rockytail and Pebblepaw do, along with Pebble2Pineow. The crazy one on coming in and out at random times being high on sugar.Somewhere, he dies....but is reborn as Brackenkit and joins Mythclans as Brackenpaw with Eveningpaw and Billowpaw :Angelkit appears soon after, Brackenpaw is exremely happy. :Bramblepaw did too, but he died. Brackenpaw was extremely saddened.